Waiting
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M.King.
1. Chapitre 1 : Children of the Gods

"Waiting"

by Ruth M. King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG

Spoilers : Children of the Gods, Politics, Shades of Grey, Chain Reaction, Desperate Measures.

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je présumais que du temps passait entre le retour d'Abydos et la préparation pour la mission sur Chulak... mais je viens de vérifier la cassette et maintenant, je n'en suis pas si sûre... en tout cas, voici ma vision de ce qui aurait pu arriver :) :) :)

Note du traducteur : La fic est divisé en cinq parties, chacune se référant à un épisode de la série (voir spoilers).

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Partie 1 : Children of the Gods**

Combien de temps faut-il à un type normal pour choisir un pantalon ?

Jack était assis au Starbuck depuis au moins une heure. Il était à sa troisième tasse de café et avait lu le journal deux fois... y compris les annonces. Jack détestait les centres commerciaux. Son idée des courses était de se précipiter dans le premier magasin pour homme et de saisir le premier pantalon venu à sa taille et de partir. Cinq minutes, top chrono. Rien que d'être là le rendait nerveux... si Daniel n'avait pas laissé tous ses vêtements sur Abydos... Jack avait offert à Daniel certaines de ses affaires, mais l'archéologue n'avait pas été très enthousiaste... surtout parce qu'il était plus petit et plus corpulent que Jack. D'où le shopping d'enfer.

Ils faisaient le pied de grue. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés d'Abydos. Quelque part, des ronds de cuir discutaient des pour et des contre à propos de la continuation du programme Porte des étoiles... mais Jack n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils allaient les faire poireauter, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles, il s'était auto désigné pour s'occuper de Daniel et s'assurer que le pauvre ne déraille pas. Il semblait relativement bien gérer la situation... mieux que Jack ne l'aurait fait étant donné les circonstances. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était un peu inquiétant.

Le fil des pensées de Jack fut interrompu par le besoin d'une quatrième tasse de café. Il jeta un œil autour pour trouver une serveuse...

Woah !

Elle était magnifique. Grande, mince, blonde, ses mains pleines de sacs de courses, elle se dirigeait vers le bar. Jack ne put en décrocher les yeux. Elle commanda son café, puis elle se tourna pour trouver une place où s'asseoir, s'efforçant de ne pas lâcher ses sacs. Jack fut hors de sa chaise en un éclair... son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ses paumes humides. Il n'était pas le seul type à avoir remarqué sa situation délicate, mais il bougea un poil plus vite.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » offrit-il.

« Merci, mon Colonel, » répondit une voix très familière.

Jack en resta béat. Carter ! Ca lui apprendrait à regarder le visage d'une femme au lieu de ses fesses ! Peu importe, il prit galamment ses sacs et les porta à la table où il avait été assis. Il fut légèrement surpris que Carter le laissât faire. Après leur première rencontre, Jack s'était convaincu qu'elle avait un problème avec les mâles de l'espèce.

Elle se glissa sur la chaise en face de lui, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Parlez-en de faire les magasins jusqu'à s'effondrer, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Toute cette attente m'a mis les nerfs à vif... d'où le shopping. »

En dépit de la découverte que le sujet de son fantasme était une camarade officier, Jack pensait quand même qu'elle était sacrément belle. Un jean moulant agréablement son corps, un T-shirt bleu...

« Alors, mon Colonel, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air d'un type à adorer faire du shopping ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Je suis ici avec Daniel. Les robes du désert ne passent pas vraiment inaperçues à Colorado Springs. »

Carter éclata de rire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, étant donné la situation... excepté qu'il trouve qu'il fait trop froid ici. Il m'a fait augmenter le chauffage. Ma maison ressemble à un sauna. »

Jack fut légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de la vie privée de Daniel... surtout avec Carter. Elle semblait très inquiète de son bien-être, ce qui était légèrement agaçant. Apparemment le Dr. Jackson avait le chic avec les femmes.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles encore... concernant la Porte des étoiles, je veux dire ? » demanda Sam.

« Non, » répondit Jack, « J'estime que nous avons au moins deux jours avant de pouvoir espérer une décision. »

« Ils veulent que je retourne à Washington. Si ça prend beaucoup plus longtemps, je serai obligée de partir. »

« Vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Pas question ! Ceci est la chance que j'attendais. C'est ça le problème d'avoir un doctorat. La plupart de mes affectations m'ont vue cloîtrée dans un labo. Si le programme Porte des étoiles reçoit le feu vert, j'espère acquérir un peu d'expérience de terrain. »

« Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. »

« Exactement. »

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et Jack ne put se retenir de lui sourire. Sam rougit légèrement à son évaluation franche.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, » répondit-il. « Vous voulez un autre café ? »

« Merci, mon Colonel... mais je devrais vraiment partir. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié de mes courses. Encore beaucoup à faire avant la fermeture. »

« Amusez-vous. »

« Merci. »

Elle rassembla ses sacs et se mit à marcher vers la porte. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Jack lui courut après, voulant lui ouvrir la porte, pas pour lui demander, « Vous voulez sortir dîner ce soir ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots. Carter parut très étonnée. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ? Demander à une belle femme de dîner avec lui... d'accord, il était techniquement son supérieur, mais, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas sous ses ordres directs... et les probabilités qu'elle le soit étaient très minces.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il.

« Avec plaisir, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Super !

« Je passe vous prendre à huit heures ? »

« En fait, mon Colonel, je reste à la base, ce serait mieux si je passais vous prendre. »

« Pas de problème... »

Jack n'allait pas arguer sur un point de protocole.

« ... pour autant que vous me laissez payer. »

« Pas de problème. »

Cela le surprit. Carter saisit son changement d'expression et lui offrit une explication.

« L'égalité, c'est très bien, monsieur, mais je n'ai jamais refusé un repas gratuit. »

Avec un sourire et un signe de la main, elle fut partie. Jack retourna à son siège, essayant de ne pas avoir une crise cardiaque. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire... ou le fait que Carter avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

« Oh, monsieur... »

Sa voix.

Jack leva les yeux, elle était revenue.

« Où vivez-vous ? »

« Chez moi ? »

« Je pourrais rentrer dans le système de la base et lire votre fichier... »

D'une main tremblante, il écrivit son adresse. Carter la fourra dans son portefeuille et disparut à nouveau.

Depuis le départ de Sara, les gens lui avaient dit qu'il devait recommencer à voir d'autres personnes. Des amis bien intentionnés avaient même arrangé des rendez-vous pour lui, mais Jack avait toujours réussi à les éviter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi diable essayait-il de draguer une femme brillante et belle comme Carter ? Elle avait probablement accepté par sympathie. C'est cela, passer de la pommade au vieux type et espérer qu'il lui donnerait une bonne recommandation. Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de faire le contraire. Elle était un bon officier.

Jack ne réalisa pas qu'il avait un grand sourire accroché au visage. Les gens commençaient à le dévisager... et Daniel, quand il arriva finalement, pensa que son ami était devenu complètement cinglé.

oOo

Un rendez-vous. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec le Colonel O'Neill. Sam n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. D'accord, elle le reconnaissait : depuis qu'elle avait lu, pour la première fois, les rapports de la première mission sur Abydos, elle avait fait une fixation et le culte du héros pour un certain J. O'Neill. En fait, rencontrer l'homme en personne avait presque détruit cela... si ce n'était une chose. Il la faisait rire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous... presque deux ans... depuis Jonas. Après ce petit désastre, Sam s'était jetée dans son travail. Ignorant les hommes qui lui jetaient des compliments... alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Elle ne savait pas tant de choses que cela sur le Colonel... sinon la partie publique de son dossier militaire. Mais elle se dit que cela pourrait être intéressant de découvrir. Il était assez mignon, même s'il était un peu plus vieux qu'elle. L'objectif de son shopping subit un changement radical. Il ne s'agissait plus de faire les magasins pour la soulager de l'ennui, elle se mit à rechercher une tenue adéquate pour un premier rendez-vous.

Le Colonel semblait quelqu'un d'assez décontracté, elle ne voulait donc rien de trop habillé. Peut-être un nouveau jean ? Un haut légèrement échancré... elle s'offrit un nouveau rouge à lèvres... Présumant, bien sûr, que ceci était un rendez-vous. Quelle autre raison aurait le Colonel pour l'inviter à dîner ? Sam fut soudain frappée par le doute. Que voulait d'une femme un homme comme lui ? Elle devait faire face aux faits... elle était une scientifique... le type même de personne qu'il détestait. S'il pensait que Daniel Jackson était un geek...

Elle se prépara soigneusement. Malheureusement, les quartiers à la base n'étaient pas tellement propices pour se préparer à un rendez-vous. Au lieu d'un long bain chaud, elle dut se contenter des douches communes... où l'eau avait tendance à couler goutte à goutte du pommeau de la douche... et n'était jamais à la bonne température. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle qui voulaient savoir où exactement elle allait et avec qui.

Ce n'était pas que Sam était gênée de voir le Colonel, mais elle admettait que cela pourrait paraître un peu étrange. Comme si elle tentait de coucher pour se faire sa place dans le programme Porte des étoiles. George Hammond l'avait connue suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela... mais quand même... les gens parleraient. La première chose qu'elle allait faire quand cette affectation deviendrait permanente, serait d'acheter une maison. Elle avait passé bien trop de sa vie dans les baraquements.

Elle avait eu plus d'une fois des doutes le temps qu'il soit 20 heures. Elle fit le tour du quartier deux fois, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse. Ce serait vraiment mal venu si elle lui posait un lapin.

La maison était dans une partie calme de la ville. Elle était entourée d'un grand jardin, faisant penser à Sam que le Colonel était un homme qui n'était pas très sociable. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, il devait donc probablement vivre seul. Il y avait une échelle sur un côté du bâtiment, menant sur le toit... si elle n'avait pas été en retard, Sam aurait été tentée d'y jeter un œil pour voir ce qu'il y avait là-haut.

A 20h10, elle sonna à la porte.

Le Colonel l'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il l'attendait impatiemment. Auquel cas, il l'avait probablement vue passer deux fois. Sam sentit ses joues brûler. Il était vraiment sexy. Jean, T-shirt moulant...

« Salut, » dit-elle.

« Salut, » répondit-il.

« Désolée d'être en retard. »

« Pas de problème. C'est assez difficile à trouver. Vous voulez entrer un instant ? »

« Oui. »

Elle le suivit dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon. C'était confortable et définitivement masculin. Des diplômes, des avions modélisés, un poster de Mars... une cheminée dominait un mur, un canapé, des fauteuils... dont l'un était occupé.

« Dr. Jackson... » dit Sam.

Daniel lui sourit, « Bonjour Capitaine. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. »

Mais il ne semblait pas aller bien. Sam jeta un œil au Colonel qui haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était inquiet pour son ami. Peut-être qu'ils devraient demander au Dr. Jackson de les accompagner...

« Carter et moi allions sortir manger un bout... vous voulez venir ? » offrit Jack.

« Ca ira, » dit Daniel. « Je vais juste rester là. »

« Non, venez avec nous, » ajouta Sam.

« Je préfère rester... allez-y... amusez-vous. »

Réalisant que discuter davantage serait futile, le Colonel prit sa veste et guida Sam hors de la maison.

« Vous pensez que ça va aller ? » demanda Sam quand ils furent dehors.

« Je l'espère... venez... j'ai réservé une table pour 20h30. »

oOo

Sam était stupéfiante. Il avait pensé, en son for intérieur, qu'elle était plutôt mignonne dans sa tenue de cérémonie... mais ce soir, elle était superbe. Jack espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait fait tout cet effort juste pour lui. Ca mettait certainement du baume au cœur à un vieux type comme lui. Elle portait à nouveau un jean, mais elle avait changé son T-shirt pour un haut échancré... lequel montrait un peu plus qu'un uniforme militaire. Il aimait regarder sa peau lisse et crémeuse et s'était même permis de timides fantasmes consistant à passer sa main sur...

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il n'avait pas ressenti cela pour personne depuis... eh bien... depuis Sara. Même alors cela avait été un lent processus... pas ce soudain assaut de sensations. C'était probablement ses hormones, voilà tout... Des hormones.

« Alors qu'avez-vous sur votre toit ? » lui sourit-elle par-dessus son verre de vin.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai vu l'échelle. »

« Oh... un télescope. L'astronomie est mon dada. »

Il était légèrement embarrassé par l'aveu, mais quand il regarda le visage de Sam, il ne put s'empêcher de voir son excitation.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... surprise ? »

« Un peu. »

« Vous pourriez revenir et y jeter un coup d'œil... si vous voulez. »

Oh, mon Dieu... que venait-il de dire ? Il avait invité Sam chez lui. Pas de problème. Elle n'accepterait jamais.

« J'adorerais ça. Le temps est presque parfait, » accepta-t-elle.

Elle avait accepté... Jack prit une gorgée de son vin. Ceci était comme une sorte de rêve. Les belles femmes n'acceptaient pas de revenir chez lui... cela n'arrivait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait planifié tout cela. Elle n'allait que jeter un coup d'œil à son télescope et puis partir... c'était tout. Il se sentit quand même drôlement bien quand il paya l'addition et escorta Sam à l'extérieur. Il se sentit suffisamment confiant pour placer une main au creux de ses reins, savourant le jeu de ses muscles contre ses doigts. Elle avait raison. C'était une nuit parfaite pour regarder les étoiles. Il sortirait deux bières et ils pourraient s'asseoir sur le toit, et... qui savait ?

Bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Daniel était dans la maison... mais Daniel était un mec... il comprendrait. Il se ferait discret si nécessaire.

Woah... ceci allait vite. Mais c'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Sam... elle le fascinait. Belle... oui. Intelligente... oui. Drôle... oui. Il y avait un quelque chose d'indéfinissable... une pureté de cœur et d'esprit qui lui coupait le souffle. Pourtant, son innocence était gâchée par quelque chose... une tristesse... il ne savait pas quoi. Cela ne la rendait que plus attirante. Jack se retrouva à désirer lui parler de Charlie, de Sara, de mettre à nu son âme.

C'était une sensation étrange. Jack avait des difficultés à parler à ses amis, pourquoi voudrait-il discuter de choses personnelles avec quelqu'un qui lui était étrangère ? Mais il avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait depuis des années.

Elle les ramena chez lui. Jack fut tenté de rentrer d'abord, mais il estima que Daniel s'était peut-être endormi, aussi il emmena Sam directement sur le toit. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était plus intéressée par le télescope que par lui. Mais Jack prenait plaisir à la regarder. On aurait dit que son enthousiasme était sans limite. Elle papota des heures, le questionnant sur ses observations, ses objets célestes préférés, les planètes, les étoiles. C'était une expérience rare pour Jack d'avoir un dialogue aussi technique, et de comprendre tous les mots... ou peut-être que Sam faisait exprès de les garder simples. Il s'en fichait. C'était agréable d'avoir une conversation avec un autre officier de l'Air Force sans que cela concerne les histoires de tuerie... et à se montrer les cicatrices... bien que, peut-être, la dernière idée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela.

« Vous voulez entrer pour une bière ? » offrit-il, après deux heures d'observation.

Sam rougit, pour quelle raison, il ne put le dire.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de m'enivrer, Jack ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Non... »

C'était vrai, il n'essayait pas de l'enivrer, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous devait être quelque part demain. »

« Je dois reprendre la voiture pour retourner à la base. »

Jack resta silencieux, sa pensée implicite. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se précipite au bas de l'échelle, mais elle se contenta de le regarder, ses yeux s'étrécissant légèrement. Maintenant, Jack fut celui à rougir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi impudent, pour un premier rendez-vous.

« J'ai une chambre d'ami, » dit-il.

« Dans laquelle dort le Dr. Jackson, » lui rappela Sam.

« Il y en a une autre. Elle est un peu exiguë, mais le lit est ok. »

« Vous essayez de m'enivrer. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez une bière ou pas ? »

« Oui. »

Il la conduisit dans la maison, croyant à peine sa chance. Non pas qu'il allait être chanceux... n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dit la vérité concernant la seconde chambre d'ami... elle servait de débarras pour entreposer des cartons... mais Sam y était la bienvenue.

« J'espère que Daniel n'a pas mis la maison sens dessus dessous, » plaisanta Jack lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Les lumières du salon étaient éteintes... bien que la cheminée l'illuminât encore. Jack prit deux bières du frigidaire et mena Sam dans l'autre pièce.

« Humm... mon Colonel... »

Le retour à la forme militaire pour s'adresser à lui alerta immédiatement Jack. La bière toujours en main, il se précipita dans la pièce, s'arrêtant brusquement à côté de Sam.

« Merde... » marmonna-t-il.

Daniel était avachi par terre, une bouteille vide de whisky toujours dans la main.

« Donnez-moi un coup de main, Carter, » ordonna Jack en tentant de soulever son ami.

Sam vint immédiatement à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils remirent Daniel sur ses pieds.

« Salle de bain ? » interrogea Sam.

« Bonne idée, » répondit Jack.

Daniel était à demi conscient et n'était pas d'humeur des plus coopératives. Il ne voulait aller nulle part et le fit savoir en traînant ses pieds. Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent à essayer de porter son poids mort. Jack fut impressionné par la force de Sam.

Une fois Daniel dans la salle de bain, il parut content d'être là. Vu qu'il se mit à vomir. Jack le tint au-dessus des toilettes... il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers Sam. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que leur rendez-vous se terminât. Daniel allait payer pour ceci... d'une façon qui était trop insoutenable pour le mentionner. C'était dégoûtant... pire que quand Charlie avait été malade.

« ...uis, désolé, » marmonna Daniel, quand il cessa finalement de vomir.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Jack, l'aidant à se mettre au lit.

« Vous voulez coucher avec le Capitaine, docteur... ou peu importe. Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme, Daniel. »

Il espérait que Sam n'avait pas entendu cela. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Daniel, prête à prêter main forte si nécessaire. Jack lui fit un signe de la tête et Sam, saisissant l'allusion, s'éloigna.

« Vous l'aimez bien, » répéta Daniel, beaucoup plus fort.

A ce moment-là, Daniel s'écroula en un fou rire... rire qui se transforma rapidement en larmes. Il saisit Jack, l'étreignant étroitement.

« Ne les laissez pas l'éloigner de vous, Jack. Ne les laissez pas... accrochez-vous à elle. »

« Ca va aller, Daniel, » murmura-t-il, « Nous retrouverons Share, je vous promets. »

Mais Daniel s'était à nouveau évanoui et n'entendit pas les mots rassurants de Jack.

Après s'être assuré que son ami était aussi confortablement installé que possible, Jack retourna au salon. Sam l'attendait, pelotonnée sur le canapé, buvant silencieusement sa bière à petites gorgées.

« Je pense qu'il va se remettre, » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Jack sentit que ce n'était pas à lui de dire quelque chose, aussi ils restèrent silencieux, buvant leur bière. C'était agréable... peut-être un peu trop, étant donné le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il la retrouvera un jour ? » demanda Jack.

« Il y a beaucoup de planètes... qui sait, nous aurons peut-être de la chance. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

« Je crois qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce que ce soit parti. »

« Ca vous pouvez le dire. »

Les pensées de Jack dérivèrent immédiatement vers Charlie et Sara. Assis là avec Sam, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de trahison. Elle avait dû sentir son changement d'humeur car elle posa sa bière et saisit sa veste.

« Je devrais vraiment y aller, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il, sachant qu'il se sentirait coupable s'il lui demandait de rester plus longtemps. De plus, il y avait des chances que Daniel eût encore besoin de faire un tour dans la salle de bain...

Il l'escorta jusqu'à la porte, souhaitant pouvoir ressaisir le sentiment d'allégresse qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée. Sam s'arrêta en sortant, lui offrant un sourire.

« Vous savez quoi..., » commença-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous aime bien aussi. »

Se penchant légèrement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. »

oOo

Sam se sentit un peu gênée quand elle vit Jack le lendemain. Ils se rencontrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour descendre au cœur de la montagne... bien que Sam soupçonnât qu'il l'avait attendue. Le Dr. Jackson était là aussi... complètement inconscient de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Sam ne voulait pas particulièrement que son rendez-vous avec le Colonel soit connu de toute la base. Elle voulait chérir encore un peu cette sensation avant qu'ils l'annoncent à tous... en présumant qu'il lui demande à nouveau de sortir. La soirée s'était terminée sur une fausse note. Jack s'était replié sur lui-même, et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le Dr. Jackson. Un mauvais souvenir, peut-être ? Beaucoup de choses avaient été laissées de côté dans les rapports de la première mission sur Abydos... même si Sam ne commençait qu'à réaliser à quel point.

Quand ils atteignirent le dernier niveau de Cheyenne Mountain, Jackson disparut en direction du mess, tandis que Sam et Jack allèrent se changer. La première chose que Jack fit quand ils furent seuls fut de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien, » le rassura-t-elle.

« J'aimerais me rattraper. Samedi ? »

Sam lui sourit, mais elle dut ajouter, « En supposant que je ne sois pas de retour à Washington. »

« S'ils ferment cet endroit, je vais être à nouveau en retraite... donc je viendrai vous voir là-bas. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne feront pas ça. »

Elle ne voulait pas retourner au Pentagone. Sam avait travaillé sur la Porte des étoiles depuis des années et sa brève expérience du voyage à travers la Porte avait été un rêve qui s'était réalisé. Tout le reste paraîtrait banal.

« Je parie que nous aurons une autre chance, » dit Jack.

« Pensez juste à tout ce que vous pourrions découvrir ! »

Jack lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

« Vous passerez encore la Porte, Sam. J'en suis certain. »

« Et vous ? »

« Ca dépendra de ce qu'ils pensent qu'un vieux type comme moi peut offrir. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer derrière un bureau. »

Sauf si c'était endormi derrière un tas de paperasse. Non, Jack était fait pour être sur le terrain... elle espérait juste que ses supérieurs s'en rendront compte. Quant à elle... elle s'attendait à être reléguée aux labos. Non pas que travailler avec des technologies alien ne serait pas amusant...

« Et le Dr. Jackson ? » demanda Sam.

« Il va vouloir retrouver Sha're, » répondit Jack. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Si cela l'empêche de vomir dans ma salle de bain, je l'emmènerai n'importe où. »

Ils avaient atteint les vestiaires et Sam lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître à l'intérieur pour se changer et mettre son uniforme de cérémonie. Elle était sur les charbons ardents. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi excitée... Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout cela vaudrait la peine.

oOo

Il sut que c'était fini à la seconde où Hammond annonça l'affectation de Sam à SG-1. Il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer, il n'aurait pas dû lui donner une aussi bonne recommandation.

Un coup d'œil à son visage lui dit tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne songerait pas à une réaffectation pour une question personnelle. De plus, il ne le voudrait pas. Jack avait écouté pendant qu'elle parlait de la Porte des étoiles... et à quel point cela était important pour elle d'être sur le terrain, de découvrir d'autres planètes, des technologies alien. Le seul commentaire qu'il fit fut dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle d'embarquement.

« Je suppose que Samedi est annulé, » murmura-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête, l'air malheureuse, en se mordant sa lèvre. Elle semblait aussi mal que lui sur ce sujet. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle laisse passer une telle opportunité sur la foi d'un rendez-vous à moitié réussi. SG-1 était l'affectation de premier choix... et il était plutôt content de l'avoir dans son équipe. Plutôt...

Peut-être...

Il aurait le temps de la connaître un peu mieux et voir si ses premières impressions étaient correctes... Si c'était là une femme à qui il pourrait tenir... beaucoup plus qu'il n'était censé le faire.

oOo


	2. Chapitre 2 : Politics

**Partie 2 : Politics**

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'échapper. Partout où il allait, le personnel remplissait les caisses, déchiquetait des documents, recouvrait les équipements contre la poussière. A franchement parler, Jack O'Neill trouvait tout cela très déprimant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Kinsey manquait à ce point de vision... ou que tout le monde le suive. Qu'était-il arrivé au fait de se battre pour ce qu'on croyait ? Peut-être que c'était le problème ? Kinsey ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la Porte des étoiles autrement qu'une boîte de Pandore. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il y avait là-bas plus que les Goa'uld.

Jack ne fit aucun effort pour ranger. Son bureau était encombré comme il l'avait toujours été. D'une certaine façon, un peu perverse, pensa-t-il, s'il y avait encore juste un rapport à finir, le programme ne serait pas fermé. Dans son cœur, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de sursis de dernière minute... pas à moins que ces ronds de cuir ne trouvent une raison de lever leurs fesses collectives et fassent quelque chose.

Il était vraiment désolé pour Teal'c. Le pauvre n'avait même pas reçu la permission de rentrer chez lui. C'était là le remerciement qu'il recevait après avoir aidé le peuple de la Terre. Jack se dit qu'il y avait des planètes pires pour être coincé... présumant que quelqu'un n'ait pas la brillante idée de l'envoyer en Zone 51 pour une expérience idiote. Néanmoins, que se passera-t-il quand son symbiote sera devenu adulte ? Sans un remplacement, Teal'c allait mourir. Kinsey venait en réalité de signer son arrêt de mort.

Et Daniel ? Aucune chance qu'il retrouve Sha're maintenant. Bien sûr, son obsession actuelle était cette connerie de réalité alternative... mais cela le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Jack se fit une note mentale de garder un œil sur son ami. Il ne voulait pas une répétition de la dernière fois... sans quelqu'un pour ramasser les morceaux et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Le souvenir tourna les pensées de Jack vers Carter. Il l'avait à peine vue depuis l'annonce qui avait été faite. Elle s'était cloîtrée dans son labo. Tentant de terminer quelques expériences. Il ne tarderait pas avant qu'elle soit envoyée quelque part ailleurs, et il ne la reverrait plus jamais... Cela l'ennuyait bien plus que cela n'aurait dû. Peut-être qu'il passerait la voir. Peut-être profiter le plus possible du temps qui leur restait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jack s'était arrêté de plus en plus fréquemment pour voir Carter... Depuis l'Antarctique, pensa-t-il. Au fond de son esprit, il y avait la prise de conscience qu'une simple attirance physique pouvait facilement se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond... mais pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait jamais relié ce désir avec ses fréquents arrêts à son labo. La plupart du temps, il ne restait pas longtemps, il passait juste la tête par la porte. Parfois, il s'était assis près d'elle et avait écouté alors qu'elle essayait d'expliquer un concept scientifique... dont la plus grande partie lui passait complètement par-dessus la tête, mais il se retrouvait toujours captivé par son enthousiasme... la façon dont ses yeux brillaient. Ils parlaient tard dans la soirée, bien après que la grande majorité du personnel soit parti. Très rarement, leur conversation portait sur des sujets plus personnels. Sam avait parlé un peu de sa mère et de son frère... mais jamais de son père. Jack se sentit s'ouvrir... capable de mentionner Charlie et Sara. D'une certaine façon, il était content que Sam l'ait appris par Daniel... cela lui avait évité la douleur de le lui dire.

Quand il arriva à son labo, il ne vit pas tout de suite Sam. Il était sur le point de partir, supposant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, quand il aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds à moitié cachée derrière un équipement quelconque. Sam s'était endormie. Jack ressentit un immédiat éclair d'agacement. Il avait toujours soupçonné que Sam avait tendance à trop travailler. Si elle se blessait parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée...

« Hé, Carter ! » cria-t-il dans son oreille.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent brusquement et Jack se retrouva en train de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber de son tabouret.

« Tout doux, Capitaine, » sourit-il.

« Désolée, mon Colonel, » marmonna-t-elle. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 17h30. »

« Je pensais avoir dormi toute la nuit. »

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ? »

« Le déjeuner. »

« Depuis combien de temps exactement êtes-vous là ? »

Sam eut la décence de paraître honteuse lorsqu'elle répondit, « Depuis 4 heures du matin... J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Peut-être bien... mais pas maintenant... Venez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous allons passer prendre Teal'c et Daniel et sortir... notre dernière sortie en tant que SG-1 »

« Dit comme ça... comment puis-je refuser ? »

oOo

Aucun d'eux n'était ivre... pas à première vue. Ils avaient atteint cette partie somnolente de la soirée et décidé de retourner chez Jack. Regarder la télé, boire quelques bières... Sam se retrouva assise par terre devant le canapé de Jack, tandis que l'homme en question massait ses épaules, apaisant la raideur provoquée par le fait de s'être endormie dans le labo. Lui, Teal'c et Daniel parlaient doucement, mais Sam resta silencieuse. Elle savourait l'attention qu'elle recevait... même si Jack semblait complètement inconscient qu'il provoquait des ondes de plaisir qui se réverbéraient dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Sam se pencha légèrement en avant, donnant à Jack un meilleur accès à ses muscles au bas de son dos. Il se rendit immédiatement compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et se baissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Vous savez, si vous voulez un massage complet, ce sera mieux si vous êtes nue. »

Il y a un an, ce type de commentaire aurait enflammé Sam et elle se serait déchaînée verbalement sur quiconque aurait dit cela. Les derniers mois l'avaient considérablement adoucie et elle se borna à donner à Jack une petite tape amicale sur sa jambe. Il prétendit naturellement que cela lui fit plus mal qu'en réalité... conduisant à une petite lutte amicale. Si Sam devait un jour se battre réellement contre Jack, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais aussi facilement. Après qu'il eut annoncé sa défaite, Sam remonta sur le canapé et plaça ses pieds sur son giron... lui permettant de continuer son massage.

Comme elle se sentait encore plus détendue, les pensées de Sam se tournèrent vers Jack. Peut-être que cette réalité alternative dont parlait Daniel n'était pas si incongrue que cela. Etre fiancée à Jack O'Neill ne serait pas si mal... Il était très doué avec ses mains.

Sam se sentit dériver vers un agréable état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Jack s'était arrêté de masser ses pieds et caressait la peau de ses mollets. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était conscient du geste, mais elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Après tout, il n'allait plus être son supérieur pendant très longtemps. La même pensée avait dû passer dans l'esprit de Jack. De temps en temps, il la regardait... une question muette dans ses yeux. Sam se dit qu'à quelque chose malheur est bon... elle aurait juste souhaité que cela n'inclue pas la fermeture du SGC.

Elle s'était parfois surprise à se demander ce que ce serait d'être avec Jack... ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si nerveuse quand Daniel avait soulevé la possibilité. Jack avait paru pas mal secoué aussi, c'était un sujet qui ne semblait pas beaucoup l'intéresser. Bien sûr, tout changement dans leur relation dépendrait de l'endroit où elle se retrouverait, et de ce que Jack déciderait de faire. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais Sam avait le sentiment qu'il prendrait à nouveau sa retraite. Il était revenu en service actif à cause de la Porte des étoiles, et sans elle... en dépit du fait qu'il prétendait le contraire, elle savait qu'il était tout aussi excité que n'importe lequel d'entre eux par le voyage à travers la Porte.

Au cours de leurs premières missions, Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer, essayant d'évaluer ses forces et ses faiblesses. Elle l'avait souvent surpris à regarder les choses avec un certain émerveillement enfantin... bien que le masque sarcastique revenait se mettre en place dès qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était observé.

« Bon sang, Jack, voulez-vous m'écouter ! » La voix haussée de Daniel passa le voile de contentement de Sam.

L'archéologue était un piètre buveur dans le meilleur des cas, aussi il était le plus enivré des trois... et il était clairement dans un état belligérant.

« Daniel... ! Voulez-vous juste la fermer ! » répliqua Jack.

« Pas quand le monde est sur le point d'être détruit... non ! »

« Daniel Jackson, vous avez déjà énoncé les différences entre cette réalité alternative et la nôtre, » dit Teal'c.

« Teal'c a raison, » ajouta Sam, « Il se pourrait que ce soit ces différences qui séparent nos réalités. »

« Comme celle vous concernant, vous et Jack ? » demanda Daniel.

Sam écarta à l'instant ses pieds des mains de Jack.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que le fait que Carter et moi soyons ensemble puissent affecter l'avenir de la planète, » dit Jack.

« Il se pourrait. Et si elle vous a distrait à un moment crucial ? Et si vous décidiez de mettre sa vie avant celle de toute autre personne et que cette personne se révèle être cruciale pour la survie de la race humaine ? »

« Daniel... ! »

« Je pense que la perturbation principale est probablement le fait que vous ayez refusé l'invitation de Catherine de rejoindre le programme, » interrompit Sam.

« Ou le fait que j'étais toujours loyal à Apophis, » dit Teal'c.

« Ou que diriez-vous de ça, » commença Jack, « Vous leur avez donné les coordonnées de Chulak, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, et vous y avez envoyé une bombe, » répondit Daniel.

« Exactement. Vous avez dit que c'était le fait que j'avais détruit son monde qui avait empêché Teal'c de changer à nouveau d'allégeance. »

« Cela aurait été la première fois, O'Neill, » interrompit Teal'c.

« Peu importe... sans cette interférence, nous aurions peut-être eu une meilleure chance. »

Le visage de Daniel se renfrogna. Sam se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas jugé les événements de cette perspective. Son commentaire suivant fut dit d'un ton plus raisonnable.

« Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous parliez à Hammond une fois encore. Essayez de lui ouvrir les yeux... S'il vous plait, Jack. »

Jack soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Très bien, Daniel, mais ce sera la dernière fois... et je ne le fais que parce que vous êtes mon ami. »

« Merci. »

Il semblait rester très peu à dire. Daniel et Teal'c partirent. Sam traîna derrière. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... juste pour aider Jack à nettoyer... du moins c'est ce qu'elle se dit.

oOo

Jack était content que Sam soit restée... même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le radotage de Daniel sur les univers alternatifs l'avait perturbé. Est-ce que le monde allait s'effondrer parce qu'il avait demandé à Carter de sortir avec lui ? C'était une idée plutôt stupide... mais cela semblait être une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire... Il était nerveux, c'était tout. Juste les nerfs.

Ils avaient nettoyé tout ce qui avait besoin d'être nettoyé. Jack avait même sorti la poubelle et chargé le lave-vaisselle. Il était l'heure pour Sam de partir. Elle parut aussi hésitante que lui.

« Vous voulez une autre bière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vaudrait mieux pas, » répondit-elle.

Jack vit la raison dans ses mots. Pour le moment, elle était encore sous ses ordres.

« Bien, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ferais bien de..., » dit-elle en faisant un geste vers la porte.

« Oui... écoutez, Carter... présumant que ma réunion avec Hammond ne se goupille pas bien... est-ce que vous seriez d'accord que je vous passe un coup de fil un de ces jours ? Peut-être que nous pourrions aller quelque part ou autre chose ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? »

Zut, elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement alors qu'elle se délectait de son malaise.

« Oui, Carter, un rendez-vous. »

Elle fouilla son sac pour un stylo et un morceau de papier, y gribouillant un numéro.

« C'est mon portable, » dit-elle, « juste au cas où je... eh bien... ne serais plus chez moi. »

« Merci, » répondit-il. « Et j'appellerai, promis. »

« Je l'espère. »

Il rangeait soigneusement le morceau de papier.

« Bien, bonne nuit... » commença-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Sam.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà partie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Et pourquoi se tenait-elle si près de lui ? Oh... voilà pourquoi... Se redressant légèrement, Sam l'embrassa sur la joue, déclenchant un frisson brûlant à travers tout son corps. Jack ne put se retenir, il baissa la tête pour rencontrer la sienne et captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser bref, juste assez pour sceller leur espoir d'une promesse. Il la dégusta brièvement et puis se recula.

« A demain, » dit-il, tentant de paraître nonchalant... et échouant complètement. C'était difficile de rester cool tout en souriant comme un idiot.

« A demain, » répondit Sam... avec peut-être un soupçon de promesse dans sa voix.

Si le programme fermait effectivement ses portes, il y aurait une petite compensation, pensa Jack. Un rendez-vous avec Sam Carter... puis... qui savait ? La fin du monde ? Dieu, il espérait que non. Ce serait... eh bien drôlement stupide, pensa-t-il. Et si Daniel avait le dernier mot, Jack ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Souriant toujours, Jack retourna à son canapé et prit une autre bière. Il porta un toast silencieux à SG-1 et aux opportunités qui lui avaient été offertes... et aux puissances, quelles qu'elles soient, qui écoutaient, de laisser une femme comme Samantha Carter entrer dans sa vie.

oOo


	3. Chapitre 3 : Shades of Grey

**Partie 3 : Shades of Grey**

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que le Colonel ait pris sa retraite.

Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'une version du futur de Daniel Jackson sortirait ses os après avoir creusé dans les ruines du SGC. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée... sur beaucoup de choses. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Sam savait que le Colonel n'avait pas été lui-même depuis son retour d'Edora. Elle supposait qu'il se languissait des grands espaces, de la pêche... et de Laira. En dépit du fait qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir de sentiments pour son supérieur, Sam ne put réprimer la vague de douleur que le nom évoqua. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû laisser le Colonel là-bas... mais non. Même sachant ce qu'elle savait, Sam réalisait que l'abandonner n'avait jamais été un choix possible. On ne laisse personne derrière... n'était-ce pas ce que le Colonel disait toujours ? Elle se serait démenée pour Daniel et Teal'c, au moins, eux, ils auraient été reconnaissants.

Mais le Colonel avait paru heureux de rentrer. Quand ils avaient passé la Porte, il était resté un peu silencieux, bien sûr, mais il avait certainement apprécié la sortie au O'Malley. A la fin de la soirée, il riait et plaisantait comme d'habitude. Ils avaient eu deux missions depuis et rien n'avait semblé déplacé... jusqu'à Tollana. En dépit des mots du Colonel, Sam savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à voler des technologies alien. Pas même si ses ordres venaient de très haut. Alors quel était le fichu problème ?

Au début, Sam avait été contente que Daniel fût celui à le confronter. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, pas après les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés. 'Je n'ai pas été moi-même depuis que je vous ai rencontrée... maintenant, j'agis comme je suis'. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Peut-être qu'il avait essayé d'atteindre ce qu'il avait pensé être son idéal à elle... mais cela ne ressemblait pas au Colonel. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensaient... les chapeaux qu'il portait quand il n'était pas de service en étaient la preuve vivante. De toute façon, que croyait-il réellement qu'elle voulait chez un homme... un supérieur. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il soit un saint.

Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour eux maintenant qu'il était en retraite ? Maintenant qu'il était... à défaut d'un meilleur terme... libre ? Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, Sam ne put se retenir de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'était plus son supérieur, ce qui voulait dire... ? Elle ne le savait pas. S'il la recevait de la même façon qu'il avait reçu Daniel, elle savait qu'elle serait hors de cette porte plus vite qu'il n'aurait le temps de claquer des doigts. D'un autre côté, s'il voulait que quelque chose arrive, Sam n'était pas contre l'idée.

Elle hésita longtemps avant d'aller le voir. C'était quelques jours après la visite de Daniel. Sam s'était dit qu'elle lui donnerait quelques jours pour se calmer. Elle passa le voir dans la soirée, pensant qu'ils pourraient peut-être aller manger quelque chose dehors... dans son esprit, elle le voyait tomber dans ses bras... même si elle savait qu'il était plus probable qu'il lui claque la porte au nez. En dépit des apparences extérieures, Sam avait effectivement une âme de romantique. Elle se construisit une jolie petite histoire en conduisant vers sa maison. Elle était tout à fait plausible et cela lui donna le courage de sortir de sa voiture et de sonner à la porte.

Le Colonel n'était pas content de la voir, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais Sam vit un éclair de quelque chose dans ses yeux... ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'enfuit pas tout de suite.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » demanda-t-il.

Il avait une bière dans sa main, et Sam se retrouva à se demander combien il en avait bu. Pourtant il ne semblait pas ivre. Ses yeux étaient calmes.

« Quand dois-je m'attendre à une visite de Teal'c, » continua-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... les autres ne savent pas que je suis là. »

« Est-ce qu'ils désapprouveraient ? »

« Probablement, mais vous me connaissez, mon Colonel... »

Elle essaya de rire, mais le son mourut dans sa gorge. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit que le Colonel avait peur. Il avait peut-être réussi à cacher ses émotions à tout le monde, mais Sam pensait le connaître mieux que n'importe qui. Ses yeux le trahissaient toujours. Ils devenaient morts, sans vie, chaque fois qu'il essayait de cacher ses émotions.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour du Colonel de rire.

« Pourquoi les gens ne cessent-ils de me demander cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? »

A contrecoeur, il recula et la laissa entrer dans la maison.

oOo

Carter, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Carter ?

Jack ne put retenir une déplaisante sensation dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait une douzaine de Goa'uld là-dedans. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec elle. Voir la blessure dans les yeux de Daniel avait été suffisant. Et s'il la faisait pleurer ? Il avait causé à Sam suffisamment de peine au cours des derniers mois.

« Alors ? » commença-t-il.

Avec de la chance, elle dirait ce qu'elle avait à dire puis partirait. Avec les gars de Maybourne qui observaient la maison, Jack savait l'impression que cela donnerait si elle restait trop longtemps. Il n'était pas prêt à faire subir à Sam ce genre de connerie.

« Mon Colonel..., » commença-t-elle.

« Jack, » la corrigea-t-il.

« C'est vrai... Ecoutez, Jack, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça... Je sais ce que vous avez dit à Daniel, mais franchement, cette histoire ne tient pas debout. »

« Elle ne tient pas debout ? »

« Non. Si vous aviez voulu commander une base, vous auriez le poste de Hammond à l'heure qu'il est. Vous êtes un officier de terrain et vous le savez. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me disputer avec vous. J'espérais que nous pourrions toujours êtres amis. »

Cela il ne s'y attendait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Sam voulait toujours être son amie ? Etait-elle cinglée ? Remarquez, si elle avait supporté Jonas Hanson pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait fait, Jack se dit qu'il faudrait beaucoup pour la repousser. Il allait vraiment devoir la blesser profondément. Accepter cette mission avait été une erreur... une énorme erreur. C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait un truc comme cela... la der des ders. Les Tollan... les Asgard, les Nox, ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient tellement malins... mais ce n'était pas leurs fesses qui étaient en jeu. Ils n'avaient pas à se salir leurs mains. Pourquoi devraient s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'ils considéraient comme amis ?

« Jack ? » interrogea Sam.

« Ne faites pas attention. »

Sam s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et, à la surprise de Jack, prit la bouteille de bière de ses doigts. Maintenant, il était vraiment troublé, surtout quand sa main resta sur la sienne. Il savait qu'il devrait se libérer, mais il semblait incapable de bouger. Le temps ralentit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, inclinant légèrement la tête. Jack, incapable de se retenir, imita le mouvement... leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant et Jack ne sembla plus avoir la maîtrise de son corps. Il attira Sam dans ses bras, l'embrassant une seconde fois. Le corps de Sam parut littéralement se fondre avec le sien. Elle se donnait à lui, corps et âme... et Jack se sentit un salopard de première quand il la repoussa brutalement.

Incapable de la regarder, il sortit en trébuchant sur la terrasse, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. C'était tellement injuste. Ayant besoin de mettre plus de distance entre eux, Jack trotta jusqu'au jardin, s'accroupissant au milieu du gazon. Il savait que Sam le suivrait, aussi il ne fut pas surpris de sentir sa main sur son épaule.

« Allez-vous en, Sam, » marmonna-t-il. « S'il vous plait. »

« Que se passe-t-il, mon Colonel ? »

« Partez, maintenant. »

Il garda son dos tourné. Fixant les parterres de fleurs. Finalement, il entendit ses pas s'estomper avec la distance, le claquement d'une portière de voiture, le ronflement d'un moteur... elle était partie. Au moins il ne l'avait pas faite pleurer, pensa-t-il. Il resta dehors pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le jour laisse place à la nuit. Il fallait que ceci se termine et vite, décida-t-il. Au diable l'attente. Jack avait au départ prévu d'attendre quinze jours, mais peut-être que la visite de Carter serait vue comme une raison d'accélérer un peu les choses. Retournant à l'intérieur, Jack trouva la carte de visite de Maybourne et souleva le téléphone.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Maybourne parut enchanté et promit de le rappeler aussitôt que possible. Jack eut froid dans le dos en pensant que, maintenant, il faisait partie de la bande de ce sale type. Il se retrouva à se demander à quel point ils étaient différents. Jusqu'où il irait pour quelque chose à laquelle il croyait ? Jack avait toujours pensé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais maintenant, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il espérait que Sam était OK. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Jack savait qu'il aurait à tourner le couteau dans la plaie encore plus.

Retourner à Edora avait paru une super idée, au début... mais cela allait blesser Sam. Elle ne savait pas que c'était un mal nécessaire.

Quand tout serait fini, Jack espérait que Sam et lui pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble. De qui se moquait-il ? Quand ceci serait fini, elle redeviendrait son second. La vie, en général, était à chier. Pour le moment, il se fichait d'aider son pays, sa planète. Il voulait juste passer un coup de fil à Sam, lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait comme un pauvre type. Certaines des choses qu'il lui avait dites étaient vraies. Comme le discours sur le fait de ne pas être lui-même depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée... elle l'avait changé, de manière subtile. Il était beaucoup plus à l'écoute des scientifiques pour commencer. Et il connaissait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu connaître sur la physique des particules. Chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il ressentait une profonde sensation de bien-être... mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, elle penserait qu'il était idiot.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit, il monta sur le toit. Cela semblait un endroit aussi bien que n'importe lequel, peut-être pour sa dernière nuit sur Terre. Jack ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur cette mission. Il savait qu'elle pouvait tourner au vinaigre à tout moment... son seul regret était de ne pas en avoir parlé à Carter...

oOo

Quelqu'un l'observait. Sam sentit quelque chose dès qu'elle sortit de la Porte des étoiles... mais cette planète était censée être déserte...n'est-ce pas ? Tea'c avait dû le sentir aussi, car il s'arrêta devant le DHD avant de les suivre, loin de la Porte.

Sam peinait légèrement, essayant de jongler avec son MP5 et sa caisse d'équipements pour les tests. Elle était tout à fait pour l'égalité des sexes, mais le Colonel O'Neill n'aurait pas encombré son second d'une lourde caisse. Pas quand Teal'c aurait pu la soulever d'une main. Une légère exagération, peut-être, mais Sam n'était pas en position de pouvoir se défendre ni le reste de l'équipe... Makepeace la voyait comme une scientifique d'abord et un soldat ensuite. Une erreur que le Colonel O'Neill n'avait jamais faite. Elle aurait dû être reconnaissante que son nouveau supérieur ne l'ait pas considérée comme une charge parce qu'elle était une femme.

Ils avaient fait deux missions depuis le départ de Jack, aucune n'ayant été entièrement une réussite. Pas d'un point de vue personnel. Daniel était plein de ressentiments envers leur nouveau chef, et Sam s'était retrouvée à s'interposer entre eux. Malgré les apparences, Jack était en réalité beaucoup plus tolérant que Makepeace, surtout quand il en venait au personnel n'appartenant pas à l'Air Force. Vous deviez gagner un certain degré de respect, sûrement... mais il en valait de même pour tout officier supérieur. Cependant, une fois que vous aviez jeté le gant, comme on dit, le Colonel O'Neill se serait arraché ses propres dents que de laisser quiconque critiquer un membre de son équipe. Sam savait qu'il les avait probablement tous préservés d'un grand nombre de situations déplaisantes. Surtout Teal'c... Même si Hammond avait fait de son mieux, Sam savait que c'était l'entêtement de Jack qui avait épargné à Teal'c une vie en Zone 51.

Alors que la matinée progressait, Sam n'arrivait toujours à chasser le sentiment que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Personne ne les surveillait directement, pourtant... elle l'aurait signalé au Colonel Makepeace, mais il se serait contenté d'en rire. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à croire aux sensations... S'excusant, Sam disparut dans le sous-bois environnant. C'était sa pause toilette. S'avançant silencieusement, elle retourna rapidement vers la Porte des étoiles. C'était probablement fou. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un traînerait dans les sous-bois sur une planète déserte ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Débattant avec elle-même, Sam entra dans la clairière devant la Porte Elle regarda autour d'elle... rien. S'avançant vers le DHD, elle s'arrêta à nouveau... car quelqu'un retint brusquement sa respiration. Si ce monde n'avait pas été dépourvu de vie animale, elle aurait probablement manqué cela... Si le vent n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour se calmer...

Il y avait un grand rocher, juste derrière le DHD, assez grand pour se cacher derrière. Dégageant le cran de sécurité de son MP5, Sam se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle passa la tête par-dessus, pour voir la dernière personne à laquelle elle se serait attendue...

« Coucou, » dit-il.

« Que faites-vous là ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Chuut... »

« Vous êtes parti pour Edora ! »

« Carter, voulez-vous la fermer ! Je ne veux pas clamer haut et fort que je suis ici... okay ? »

Elle le regarda, incapable de décider quoi faire. Théoriquement, elle aurait dû contacter le Colonel Makepeace. Il y avait quelque chose d'hautement irrégulier à propos de tout ceci. O'Neill était armé, pour commencer, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

« Carter, je vous en prie. Vous devez me faire confiance, » plaida-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam, agrippant plus fermement son fusil.

« Ecoutez, tous ces trucs que j'ai dits chez moi, rien n'était vrai, d'accord ? »

« Et ? »

« Et, Hammond sait que je suis ici. Demandez-lui quand vous rentrerez, mais il se passe quelque chose de vraiment énorme. »

« Assez énorme pour que vous ne puissiez pas en parler à vos amis ? »

« Oui. Et je suis désolé, Sam, vraiment... pour tout. »

Sam se permit de se détendre, juste un peu. Elle voulait le croire, elle le voulait réellement.

« Est-ce que vous revenez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je l'espère, » répondit-il, « un jour. Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne suis pas resté longtemps à Edora... Je ne suis même pas allé voir Laia. »

« Et c'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord, je me sens mieux... mais je suis quand même fâchée contre vous. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Il lui fit des yeux de petit chien battu, la faisant sourire puis rire.

« Je dois y retourner, » lui dit-elle. « S'il vous plait, faites attention à vous, mon Colonel. »

« Je le ferai, » promit-il.

Levant une main, il la posa brièvement sur sa joue.

« Merci, » lui dit-il. « Je ne peux vous dire ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte. Elle dut trotter jusqu'à leur dernière position, mais elle le fit avec un cœur gonflé à bloc. O'Neill n'était pas un traître. Soudain, la vie parut à nouveau belle. Sam se fichait même que Makepeace l'interroge sur la durée de sa disparition. Elle énonça simplement les problèmes féminins et l'observa prendre une intéressante teinte verdâtre.

Maintenant elle avait son propre dilemme... que dire aux autres concernant sa conversation avec Jack. Elle se sentirait coupable si elle ne leur disait rien... d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait rien dire tant que Makepeace pouvait entendre. Elle pouvait sans doute faire confiance à Daniel et à Teal'c, mais leur nouveau supérieur n'avait encore rien fait pour mériter cet honneur. Cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la base.

Oh...

Ce baiser...

Allait mériter quelques explications.

oOo


	4. Chapitre 4 : Chain Reaction

**Partie 4 : Chain Reaction**

« Alors ? » demanda Daniel avec impatience.

« Nada, » répondit Jack.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Sombre cré... »

« Mon Colonel ! » Les mots dits sèchement par Sam arrêtèrent Jack dans sa tirade, juste comme l'objet de sa diatribe entrait dans la salle de contrôle. Jack et Sam se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous, mais Daniel ne se donna même pas la peine de bouger de là où il était avachi, près de la machine à café. Il l'aurait fait pour le Général Hammond, mais pas pour ce type.

« Encore là, Colonel ? » dit Bauer en passant.

« Je disais juste au revoir, mon Général, » répondit Jack.

« Faites en sorte que ce soit rapide. Je suis certain que le Major Carter et le Dr. Jackson ont du travail à faire. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

C'était tout juste si Jack put se retenir de faire un geste obscène au dos du Général.

« Alors, ça y est ? Vous partez ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous l'avez entendu, » répondit Jack.

« Il n'a pas le choix, » dit Sam, « et nous non plus. »

« Tout le monde a le choix, Carter, » répliqua sèchement Jack.

« Vraiment ? Alors le fait que Bauer m'ordonne de fabriquer une bombe à Naquadah est différent de la fois où vous me l'avez demandé ? »

« C'était une situation totalement différente, et vous le savez ! »

« Un ordre est un ordre, monsieur ! »

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à Sam... ou vice-versa. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de se retenir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus son supérieur.

« C'est mon job ! » finit-elle, « Je suggère que vous fassiez le vôtre et fichiez le camp d'ici ! »

Avec cette dernière remarque, elle tourna sur les talons et sortit de la pièce, l'air furieux. Jack regarda Daniel qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je commencerais à lui demander un rendez-vous si j'étais vous, Jack, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Un rendez-vous... avec Sam... il n'y a plus de raison qui vous retienne. »

Et il n'y en avait pas... absolument aucune. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours Daniel qui faisait remarquer ces choses-là ? Mais même si c'était agaçant, Daniel avait raison. Jack sentit sa bouche devenir sèche à cette pensée. Il pouvait à peine se rappeler comment demander à une femme de sortir avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup fait récemment. Est-ce que Sam accepterait ? Il n'allait pas demander s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle le descende en flammes. Etant donné son humeur actuelle... Il se dit qu'il devrait lui apporter une sorte de présent. Faisant un détour par la salle de briefing, il piqua les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient là, pour la décoration, et se précipita vers le labo de Carter.

Elle était là, tripotant l'appareil qu'il reconnut être un réacteur à Naquadah. Le fait qu'il en sache autant était une indication de ce que cette femme lui avait fait.

« Salut, » dit-il.

Sam leva les yeux, vit qui se tenait là et força ses traits à se renfrogner.

« Paix, » offrit-il, tendant les fleurs.

« Remettez-les en place, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Allez, donnez-moi une chance ! Si vous ne voulez pas des fleurs, que diriez-vous... d'un dîner ? »

« Un dîner ? »

« Rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Des collègues, des amis si vous voulez... dînent ensemble, non ? »

Jack afficha son plus beau sourire. Il eut l'effet désiré et le visage de Sam se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je suppose que non, » admit-elle.

« Alors, je passe vous prendre à 20h ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Jack posa les fleurs sur son réacteur et quitta le labo. Alors qu'il descendait le couloir, il s'attendit à moitié qu'elle courre après lui, mais elle ne le fit pas. De son point de vue, c'était une bonne chose... une très bonne chose.

oOo

Sam avait un rendez-vous avec Jack. Un vrai rendez-vous, pas une réunion avec le reste de SG-1 où elle serait forcée de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde intéressée par le Colonel. Mais ceci allait être différent, et un peu déconcertant. Elle quitta son travail assez tôt... mais c'était plus à cause d'un manque d'enthousiasme pour ce qu'elle faisait que pour se préparer à son rendez-vous. Parce qu'il ne lui fallait pas tant de temps que cela. Elle prit une douche, mit un jean, un peu de maquillage et voilà. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'en faire trop. Quand un homme vous voyait tous les jours en treillis, n'importe quoi d'autre était une amélioration.

Elle crut qu'elle allait être nerveuse, mais elle ne l'était pas. Après tout, elle connaissait Jack depuis des années. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'auraient aucun sujet de conversation. Mais ceci était un rendez-vous... cela ne faisait-il pas une différence ? Ne devrait-elle pas être différente ? Mais Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment l'être. Elle n'essayait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre que la femme à qui, elle le savait, Jack tenait. Alors pourquoi ses paumes étaient-elles humides ? Et pourquoi avait-elle une soudaine envie de nettoyer les placards de la cuisine, en dépit du fait qu'elle savait qu'il était très peu probable qu'il voie l'intérieur de cette partie de sa maison ? Pourtant, deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une... Sam était à quatre pattes, la tête à l'intérieur d'un placard quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'en extirpa en se cognant la tête.

Sam jurait quand elle ouvrit la porte, sa main touchant avec précaution l'endroit douloureux.

« Salut, Carter... woah... qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » s'exclama Jack.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Sam sut que le Colonel ne se référait pas à sa tenue. Elle écarta sa main et vit du sang. Arrrggh... tu parles de faire bonne impression, Sam.

« Allez, allons vous nettoyer, » dit-il.

La prenant par la main, Jack la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'assit sur une chaise, pendant qu'il cherchait un torchon. Les coupures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression d'être une telle idiote. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle se relave les cheveux, rien que pour ôter le sang. Et dire qu'ils devaient sortir ce soir ! Le temps qu'elle soit à nouveau prête, il serait trop tard.

Jack fut étonnamment doux en nettoyant le sang. Sam se retrouva à chercher son contact. Elle l'aurait apprécié si sa tête n'était pas aussi douloureuse.

« Je pense qu'il faudra quelques points de suture, » dit-il.

« Ca ira, » dit Sam.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« J'ai eu pire... Est-ce que je vais devoir relaver mes cheveux ? »

« Oui. Vous savez quoi, pendant que vous faites ça, je vais nous commander le dîner. »

« Vous feriez bien. »

Soupirant intérieurement, Sam retourna sous la douche. Bon, elle avait réussi à ruiner totalement la soirée... et tout cela à cause d'un soudain besoin de nettoyer. Elle en rirait au matin, mais pour le moment, c'était loin d'être drôle. Après la douche, Sam ne se donna pas la peine de remettre son jean. Elle remit son survêtement, laissant ses cheveux mouillés sécher naturellement. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle découvrit que le dîner était déjà arrivé. Il était évident qu'elle était restée dans la salle de bain plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il avait également ouvert une bouteille de vin et allumé des bougies...

« Tenez, » dit-il en lui offrant un verre.

« Merci... qu'avez-vous commandé ? »

« Chinois. J'espère que ça ira. Vous aviez le menu à côté du téléphone. »

« C'est bien. »

Elle se pelotonna sur le canapé, pendant que Jack empilait la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que vous aviez prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« Pas vraiment... mais c'est bien, » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas tellement d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble. »

Il lui sourit, un peu timidement. Puis il tendit la main et essuya une traînée de sauce sur sa bouche. Sam rit, se sentant finalement plus détendue. Elle mit un film et elle et Jack décompressèrent sur le canapé. Ceci était mieux que de sortir, décida Sam. Surtout que, quand ils eurent fini de manger, elle se retrouva avec la tête sur son épaule.

« Ceci ramène des souvenirs, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » avoua Sam. « C'était la seule que chose que j'aimais de cet endroit. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle s'installa contre lui, savourant la proximité et la chaleur de son corps. Jack faisait un oreiller très confortable. Elle souhaita qu'ils aient pu être aussi proches hors planète... cela aurait rendu plus chaudes ces nuits pluvieuses. Les doigts de Jack jouaient distraitement avec ses cheveux, d'une façon apaisante, mais pour une raison ou une autre, Sam eut l'impression que l'esprit de Jack était ailleurs. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il ne se concentrait définitivement pas sur ce que faisait sa main.

« Mon Colonel ? » interrogea-t-elle, retournant à la forme militaire.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'après l'expression dans ses yeux, Sam sut qu'elle l'avait lu correctement. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Sam..., » commença-t-il.

« Je comprends, monsieur. »

« Je veux ceci plus que tout, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Hammond. »

« Il a été écarté ? »

« J'en mettrai ma main au feu. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

La question était pertinente. Jack était le seul en position d'agir. Sam devait se présenter à la base le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait compté sur le tact et la discrétion de Hammond. Il avait toujours cru en ses capacités... à la fois en tant que soldat et en tant que scientifique. Il ne l'aurait jamais assignée à la base... il ne lui aurait jamais ordonné de développer une arme de destruction massive. Hammond comprenait la relation de travail exceptionnelle au sein de SG-1. Personne d'autre n'aurait mis ensemble un colonel des forces spéciales, une scientifique, un archéologue et un renégat...

Sam voulait ravoir cela... plus que tout. Elle retira ses mains de celles de Jack et se redressa, mettant un peu de distance entre eux.

« La première chose que je vais faire demain est de parler avec George et espérer qu'il me dira quelque chose, » dit Jack.

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? » demanda Sam.

« Alors nous démissionnerons et nous irons à Maui, parce que nous pourrions aussi bien passer le peu qui nous reste de notre vie dans un paradis. »

Il lui offrit un sourire las.

« Bauer est un pauvre type... si nous ne faisons rien, nous pourrions avoir de gros problèmes avec les Goa'uld avant la fin de l'année, » termina-t-il.

« Non... il va leur balancer une bombe nucléaire, » dit Sam. « Et je serai celle à lui donner le pouvoir de le faire. »

Sam s'avachit sur le canapé, agrippant le coussin contre elle.

« Vous faites ce que vous devez faire, » lui dit Jack. « Tenez bon, Sam. »

Sa main couvrit les siennes... comme s'il voulait la toucher à nouveau... sachant que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

oOo

Jack savait qu'il était l'heure de partir. S'il restait plus longtemps, il savait qu'ils feraient quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient. Puis il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Sam voulait SG-1... elle en avait besoin... de la même façon que lui. C'était leur vie.

« Mon Colonel, je suis désolée, » murmura Sam.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il. « Nous aurons notre heure, Carter... c'est juste que ce ne sera pas maintenant. »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... promis. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, voulant juste la tenir un peu plus longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce pas ? La tête de Sam se posa sur sa poitrine, mais c'était rien de plus qu'un prétexte... jouant à quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur avec chaque jour qui passait, réalisa-t-il. Il frôla ses cheveux de ses lèvres. Sam poussa un profond soupir. L'un d'eux allait devoir agir... bientôt.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, » dit-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

« Et vous devriez prendre un peu de repos... avec ce coup à la tête et tout... »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de lâcher l'autre. Ceci n'était pas bon. L'attrait de ne pas avoir à obéir aux règlements était fort... même si ce n'était que pour une unique nuit. Jack passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam. Cette fois il n'était pas distrait, il savait à quel point ce moment était précieux. Sam... sa belle major, était dans ses bras, là où était sa place. Il le ressentit cette nuit-là plus que jamais auparavant.

Le temps parut ralentir. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre, attendant... jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité s'efface et que le ciel s'illumine.

« L'heure de partir, » Jack s'entendit dire comme le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Sam.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Ca ira ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur, » répéta-t-elle.

Il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tenez-moi informée, mon Colonel, » dit-elle en tenant la porte ouverte pour lui.

« Je le ferai. »

« Et... bonne chance. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Le geste dit plus que n'importe quel mot... Ils auraient leur heure, se répéta Jack.

oOo


	5. Chapitre 5 : Desperate Measures

**Partie 5 : Desperate Measures**

Il avait dû s'évanouir pendant quelques minutes... sûrement... parce que soudain il entendit la voix de Carter, lui demandant s'il allait bien... Question idiote. Et Carter était censée être la maligne.

« On m'a tiré dessus, Carter, » grogna-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien... elle devrait essayer de se faire tirer dessus et elle verrait comment elle irait.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, « Votre veste a arrêté l'une des balles. »

« Je veux des manches à ma veste. »

Sa voix semblait presque puérile, il y avait sans aucun doute possible une légère lamentation dans son ton. Sam se permit un sourire nerveux en passant la main sur son épaule, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la blessure.

« Vous vous en sortirez, l'aide est en chemin, » dit-elle.

Il roula sur son flanc.

« Je ne plaisante pas, ils devraient mettre des manches à ces trucs, » poursuivit-il.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu qui vous a tiré dessus ? »

« Non. »

Pas vu, pas entendu... Dieu, il détestait vraiment qu'on lui tire dessus. Et pourquoi était-ce toujours son bras droit ? Son préféré, celui avec lequel il faisait des trucs... Mais la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était pas très douée... elle aurait dû viser la tête.

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous vous relever pour moi ? Ca pourrait ralentir le saignement. »

Sam voulait qu'il bouge ? Est-ce qu'elle était cinglée ? Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille et elle le tira doucement. Il se retrouva rapidement appuyé contre le mur... cependant il ne sembla pas pouvoir rester ainsi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva en train de glisser par terre. Bougeant rapidement, Sam réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Pas de celles à être dissuadées, elle s'installa derrière lui, le ramenant contre elle. L'un de ses bras se glissa autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre soutenait son épaule blessée.

« Tout doux, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca fait mal, » répondit-il.

Sa tête s'affala sur son épaule.

« Alors... combien de balles avez-vous reçu ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était une tentative pour le distraire. Jack reconnut sa tactique, mais il lui répondit néanmoins.

« Seulement sept... si vous comptez la balle que la veste a arrêtée... et vous ? »

« Juste une... jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Nous devrions comparer les cicatrices un jour. »

Elle changea de position derrière lui, mal à l'aise avec la direction que prenait la conversation. Jack tourna légèrement sa tête, et Sam sentit son souffle sur son cou.

« Mon Colonel, » avertit-elle, sa voix circonspecte.

Mais Jack ne bougea pas. La seule fois où il avait été aussi près de Carter, c'était quand il était trop malade pour l'apprécier. L'équipe médicale serait là bien assez tôt. A sa surprise, les bras qui le tenaient se resserrèrent.

« Carter ? » interrogea-t-il.

Sam tourna la tête, pour qu'il ne voie pas la larme unique qui coula le long de sa joue.

« Je pensais que je vous avais perdue, » murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, elle sentit le mouvement de ses lèvres, frôlant sa peau alors qu'il parlait. Fatigué et ayant mal, Jack n'était pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait Il se sentait en sécurité et bien soigné... dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. S'il mourait maintenant, il mourrait heureux.

« Carter ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau, juste pour s'assurer que c'était elle.

« Je suis là, Jack, » répondit-elle.

« Fatigué. »

« Je sais... essayez de dormir. »

« D'accord. »

Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des gens qui approchaient. Jack irait bien. Rapidement, avant que quiconque soit en vue, Sam frôla son front de ses lèvres.

« Je l'ai senti, » marmonna Jack.

Puis il s'endormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale arriva. Il grommela alors qu'il l'écartait doucement d'elle et Sam se sentit étrangement démunie. Soudain Daniel la tirait sur ses pieds et l'enveloppait dans une étreinte. Teal'c fut le suivant et ses égards n'étaient pas moins retenus. C'était agréable... mais la seule personne dont elle désirait les bras autour d'elle l'avait à peine touchée. Quand il débloquait ses menottes, sa main s'était brièvement posée sur son genou et c'était tout. Okay, Maybourne était dans la pièce, mais quand même... Sam avait espéré plus.

Mais il l'avait retrouvée... cela lui avait pris quatre jours... apparemment il avait dû faire un autre marché avec le diable... pour se retrouver abattu pour toutes ses peines. Il avait donc sauvé la vie de Sam, et elle l'avait secouru à son tour. Ce qui était un bon compromis, se dit-elle. La question de qui lui avait tiré dessus l'inquiétait. Le coupable évident était Maybourne, mais, pour elle ne savait pourquoi, cela ne concordait pas vraiment.

Sam n'était pas en condition pour réfléchir clairement. Un infirmier bien intentionné enroula une couverture autour d'elle et commença à l'aider à sortir. Sam se serait plainte, mais elle devina qu'elle serait probablement emmenée au même endroit que Jack, ce qui ne pouvait être que bien. Elle voulait garder un œil sur lui. Il était possible que la personne, qui qu'elle soit, qui lui avait tiré dessus la première fois essaie à nouveau... surtout si elle découvrait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Dès que l'état de Jack fut stabilisé, ils furent ramenés par avion à Cheyenne Mountain. Sam réussit à dormir un peu pendant le vol. Ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout était d'avoir une douche brûlante et d'enlever la tenue d'hôpital. Le sang de Jack tâchait encore le devant et ce n'était pas une vue plaisante. Daniel lui avait prêté son manteau, mais quand même...

Malgré le fait d'être bourré de médicaments, Jack se réveilla dès que son corps enregistra le fait qu'il était dans un avion. Les lumières étaient faibles et, pendant un instant, il eut de la peine pour se rappeler ce qui s'était réellement passé, essayant de voir qui d'autre était autour de lui. Son regard trouva rapidement Sam. Elle était pelotonnée en boule, enveloppée dans le manteau de Daniel. Son beau visage pâle et, même endormie, elle ne semblait pas détendue. Comme il observait, les muscles de son visage eurent un tic et elle gémit doucement. Sans réfléchir, Jack s'arracha à sa perfusion et l'équipement auquel il était attaché et tenta de la rejoindre.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, utilisant sa bonne main pour écarter les cheveux de son visage.

« Sam... Sam ? » interrogea-t-il

Sam gémit à nouveau.

« Vont me tuer..., » marmonna sa voix.

Son corps se tordit légèrement, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper à un assaillant invisible. Elle ne sembla pas réconfortée par sa voix ou son contact. Au contraire, elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui.

« Colonel O'Neill ! Que faites-vous hors du lit ? »

L'infirmière... une femme ayant sans aucun doute un lien de parenté avec Attila le Hun, était revenue des toilettes. Elle donnait l'impression d'être capable de le remettre au lit de ses propres mains... surtout dans son état affaibli.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Carter, » haleta-t-il.

Il serra son bras blessé contre lui comme il tentait, une fois encore, de calmer Sam.

« Je lui donnerai un calmant, » le rassura l'infirmière.

« Non, elle ne voudra pas de nouvelles aiguilles, » argua-t-il.

Sam avait subi assez de cela au cours des derniers jours. Aucun doute qu'elle avait été rendue inconsciente plusieurs fois elle ne savait plus quel jour de la semaine on était. Droguée, attachée... presque tuée. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait des cauchemars. Il regarda la façon dont son corps était roulé en boule. Elle s'était efforcée de trouver une position confortable, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait une ceinture de sécurité... Tâtonnant avec sa main valide, Jack tenta d'ouvrir l'attache et de la libérer.

« Arrêtez ça, » ordonna l'infirmière.

Naturellement, Jack n'en fit rien. Il n'y avait qu'un membre du personnel médical qu'il craignait... et le Dr. Fraiser était actuellement au fond de Cheyenne Mountain. Avec un clic satisfaisant, la ceinture s'ouvrit. Voyant qu'elle avait été libérée, la main de Sam se referma immédiatement autour de la sienne, prête à lutter pour sa liberté.

« Hé, c'est moi, » la rassura-t-il.

« Mon Colonel... vous devriez être au lit, » répondit-elle, sa voix lourde de sommeil.

« Il y allait, » répondit l'infirmière à sa place.

Elle saisit son bras valide et Jack sut qu'il était temps de cesser de jouer. Il la laissa le ramener au lit et le rebrancher. Sa tête se tourna vers Sam... elle s'endormit presque tout de suite, beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle n'était plus attachée.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait sauvée.

oOo

« L'un de vous doit l'emmener chez lui, » ordonna Janet.

Le reste de SG-1 ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste.

« Est-ce que vous savez à quel point Jack peut être pénible quand il est malade ? » demanda Daniel.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je le veux hors de mon infirmerie ? » répondit Janet.

« Je le ferai, » offrit Sam.

Janet regarda son amie, surprise que Sam se mette dans une position où elle serait seule avec le Colonel O'Neill.

« Je pense que je lui dois bien ça, » expliqua Sam.

Par une série de gestes incompréhensibles, Janet indiqua à Daniel d'y aller aussi... cependant l'archéologue songeait à un artefact que SG-6 avait rapporté et fut un peu lent à comprendre.

« Docteur Fraiser, pourquoi faites-vous des clins d'œil à Daniel Jackson ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Daniel pourra venir passer me prendre chez le Colonel, » suggéra Sam.

« Très bien, » répondit Janet.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« C'est décidé donc... emmenez cet homme hors de mon infirmerie. »

« A vos ordres, madame, » sourit Sam.

Le Colonel était assis dans son lit, la mine piteuse. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe, sur lequel il avait posé sa veste en cuir.

« Puis-je y aller, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit Janet.

« Le Major Carter s'est très gentiment proposée de vous emmener chez vous, » répondit le docteur.

« Carter ? »

« Elle vous attend dehors. »

« Cool. »

Il sauta du lit et regretta immédiatement le mouvement. En dépit de ses protestations à Janet, il ne se sentait pas à cent pour cent. Recevoir une balle vous faisait cela. Il se dit qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que ce soit seulement dans le bras et non un endroit plus sérieux. Bien que long, son séjour à l'infirmerie n'avait pas été une perte de temps complète... Carter était venue le voir trois fois. Et elle était restée un moment. Ils avaient joué aux échecs... Sam avait gagné... mais seulement parce qu'il avait été distrait.

Sam l'attendait dans le couloir. Vêtue en tenue de ville, elle s'appuyait avec nonchalance sur le mur, discutant avec le Sergent Siler. Quand elle vit Jack, son sourire s'anima et elle s'avança vers lui.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je conduise votre 4x4. Je suis venue en moto aujourd'hui. »

Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre conduise son précieux véhicule... mais Jack hocha quand même la tête et sourit. S'ils prenaient son 4x4, comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ?

« Daniel va passer me prendre quand il en aura fini ici, » expliqua-t-elle.

Ah... Spacemonkey. Jack aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait un hic. Oh, eh bien, il aurait Sam pour lui pendant au moins... hmm... trente minutes, si elle conduisait lentement. Peut-être que s'il geignait et se plaignait suffisamment, elle resterait un peu plus longtemps.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en démarrant le véhicule.

« J'ai eu pire, » répondit Jack.

Il découvrit qu'il s'agrippait à son siège alors que Sam conduisait hors de la base. C'était stupide, vraiment. Sam était une très bonne conductrice... meilleure que lui, en fait. Elle surprit son geste et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Si cela vous rassure, mon Colonel, je vous laisserai conduire la mienne la prochaine fois. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël. La voiture de Sam était super cool.

« Oui, » sourit-elle. « Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance pour ne pas rayer la peinture. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle souriait beaucoup plus depuis peu. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose que personne ne lui avait dit ? Il ne recevait plus ses mémos, c'était ça.

« Mon Colonel, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on s'arrête en chemin ? »

« Mon contrôle de ma vessie n'est pas si mauvais que ça, Carter. »

« Je voulais dire... est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Des courses ? Petit déjeuner ? »

Jack secoua la tête. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et aller au lit. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Signe qu'il réfléchissait trop... et cela n'allait que continuer. Il ne serait pas apte au service actif pendant un temps, ce qui allait le laisser avec bien trop de temps entre les mains. Trop de temps pour réfléchir à la femme blonde qui était assise à côté de lui... qui souriait encore. Peut-être que c'était juste le fait que c'était une belle matinée et qu'elle prenait plaisir à conduire, mais Jack soupçonnait une sorte conspiration.

« Voilà, nous y sommes, mon Colonel. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Zut, il avait dormi pendant la plus grande partie du temps avec Sam et il était déjà chez lui. Elle sauta hors du 4x4 et vint de son côté. Jack repoussa son offre d'aide d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas un invalide, Carter ! » s'écria-t-il sèchement.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas encore à cent pour cent non plus. »

Elle prit son bras valide, fournissant l'équilibre alors qu'il descendait. Il était clair que Sam avait reçu des instructions pour s'occuper de lui. Elle offrit même de lui préparer un petit déjeuner... ce qu'il déclina, sachant combien Sam était douée à la cuisine... ou plus important, combien elle détestait cuisiner.

« Je pense que je vais aller dormir un peu, » marmonna-t-il.

« Bonne idée. Janet dit que vous ne dormiez pas bien. »

« Jamais à l'infirmerie. A plus tard. »

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Jack faillit trébucher sur les marches. Qu'avait dit Sam ? Il devait devenir sourd dans ses vieux jours. Se tournant, il la dévisagea, tentant de voir un signe quelconque sur son visage. Elle lui sourit simplement... encore. Jack décida de faire une retraite précipitée vers sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le lit, ne se donnant pas la peine de se déshabiller. Dormir était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, peut-être que cela l'empêcherait d'avoir des illusions.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Ayant beaucoup mal. Il avait dormi dans une position inconfortable et son épaule avait des élancements maintenant. Janet lui avait donné des médicaments, mais Jack n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il se força à sortir du lit et tituba jusqu'au salon. A sa surprise, il n'était pas seul dans la maison. Daniel était assis sur le canapé, des documents éparpillés autour de lui, buvant ce qui devait être son dixième café.

« Salut, » se risqua Jack.

« Hmmmm ? » Daniel ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

« Laissez-moi redire ça... que faites-vous chez moi ? »

« Oh... oh... je suis venu passer prendre Sam, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait des trucs à faire et a emprunté ma voiture. »

« Emprunté votre voiture ? »

« Oui... Elle a dit qu'elle revenait. »

« Bien. »

Daniel réorganisa ses papiers, ignorant à nouveau Jack. Ayant trop mal pour vraiment y prêter attention, il alla à la rechercher de ses antalgiques. Ils avaient été laissés sur la table de la cuisine... pas par lui... Sam avait dû le faire. Il prit deux pilules et les avala sans eau.

« A plus, Daniel, » dit Jack avec un signe de la main en retournant au lit.

« Quoi ? Oh, d'accord... à plus, » fut la réponse incohérente de son ami.

La fois d'après, quand Jack se réveilla, il faisait noir dehors... et il y avait une odeur étrange dans la maison. Cette fois il avait réussi à ôter quelques vêtements. Il était vêtu de son boxer et d'un vieux T-shirt quand il s'aventura dans la cuisine.

« Que dia... ? »

Sam se tenait devant la cuisinière, un tablier autour de sa taille et elle donnait l'impression... l'impression qu'elle cuisinait. Elle s'était retournée quand elle l'avait entendu, une expression de panique traversant son visage.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le dîner, » répondit-elle. « Du moins, j'essaie. »

« Je pensais que vous ne faisiez pas la cuisine. »

« C'est vrai... mais ça ne peut pas être beaucoup plus compliqué que l'astrophysique. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'arrive à l'étape difficile. »

« Bien... Je vais aller prendre une douche, pendant que vous... finissez. »

« Gardez le menu des pizzas sous la main. »

Il y avait à nouveau ce sourire. Celui qui le rendait fou. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra dans la douche qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose d'autre... Sam portait une robe. Une robe très sexy...

Est-ce que cela voulait dire ce qu'il pensait que cela voulait dire ?

Souriante ou non, la seule chose dont Sam s'inquiétait en ce moment était à quel point le dîner allait être mauvais. Ce que Jack ne savait pas, c'était le fait que ses deux premières tentatives se morfondaient actuellement au fond de sa poubelle. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle aurait dû commander et mentir. Pourquoi les recettes étaient-elles si compliquées ? C'était combien une pincée de sel ?

Et une tasse ? Quel genre de mesure était-ce là ? Et quelle précision devait-elle atteindre ?

Tout cela était très perturbant. Essayant de chasser la sensation d'insuffisance, elle versa une demi bouteille de vin rouge dans la sauce et espéra le mieux. Une chose... cela sentait drôlement bon. Elle porta son attention sur les pommes de terre, ajoutant plus de beurre. Ce repas était loin de la liste des repas diététiques.

Sam vérifiait la viande quand elle sentit une sensation très étrange. Sa concentration avait été totale et elle n'avait pas entendu Jack revenir... aussi la sensation de son bras se glissant autour de sa taille et de son menton sur son épaule fut une surprise... bien qu'une très agréable. Il sentait bon aussi, frais après son incursion dans la salle de bain. Jack était suffisamment proche pour que Sam puisse apprécier l'odeur de son gel douche.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien... je pense. Est-ce que ça vous semble de la bonne couleur ? »

« Vous me demandez à moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Mettre la table ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Il la serra brièvement avant de s'écarter. Il avait mis une chemise et un jean propres... son bras blessé passé dans l'écharpe. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil avec tendresse comme il maniait gauchement les couverts. Apparemment son message avait été reçu, donc peut-être que cela n'aurait pas d'importance si le dîner était un désastre.

Mais il ne le fut pas. La nourriture qui arriva sur la table était dans un état mangeable. Tout à fait mangeable, à en juger par la façon de manger de Jack. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu sur la nourriture de l'infirmerie depuis quelque temps, mais quand même... Sam prit une bouchée et testa le fruit de son labeur. Pas mauvais. Elle devrait essayer cela plus souvent.

« Il en reste ? » demanda Jack nettoyant son assiette.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui... et je meurs de faim. »

Sam versa une louchée dans son assiette. Il mangea plus lentement cette fois, soufflant entre les bouchées.

« Alors, » commença-t-il, « tout ceci... »

Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant dans son vin.

« Beaucoup de raisons, » dit-elle.

« Carter ? »

« Je pensais... avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment... que c'était peut-être notre heure. »

Il acquiesça et se remit à manger. Sam rougit encore plus, elle avait été vraiment trop flagrante. Bien trop flagrante.

oOo

« J'ai failli mourir, Jack... pas en faisant mon devoir, pas en protégeant la Terre avec un fusil dans les mains... mais parce qu'un psychopathe voulait découper mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais rien faire... »

« Je sais... je sais... »

Sa main caressa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissant aisément sur la peau soyeuse. Familier. Rassurant. Sam ne pouvait pas ne pas se détendre à son contact.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante. »

« Tu ne l'étais pas, tu les as combattus assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à toi. C'est tout ce que tu avais à faire. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi contente de voir quelqu'un de ma vie... et ne mentionne pas P3X595. »

Il rit, « Je ne sais pas, je me souviens de deux choses que j'aimais sur cette planète. »

Sam pouffa, semblant davantage elle-même.

« Et est-ce que tu les aimes encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, oui... »

Se réinstallant confortablement, elle continua.

« Cette année a été dure, tu sais. Nous avons perdu tant de gens bien, des gens auxquels je tenais. Je ne veux pas que cela soit trop tard. Je ne veux pas que nous ayons des regrets, Jack... regretter de ne pas être avec toi. Je... Je t'aime. »

Jack la reprit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'aveu n'était pas facile pour elle. Rien de cela n'avait été facile pour elle. Jack était bien conscient de la difficulté de s'approcher de Sam. En dépit de sa nature chaleureuse, elle était sur ses gardes et ne laissait personne être en position de la blesser. Il se sentait profondément honoré. Elle le fixait, maintenant. Ses grands yeux bleus lui posant la question évidente.

« Sam, tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Parfois, je me suis demandé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment tu pouvais continuer de m'aimer. »

« Crois-moi, t'aimer n'a jamais été un problème. Essayer de cesser... maintenant, ça, c'était difficile. »

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas cessé. »

Sam leva la main, écartant des cheveux de son front... le genre de geste qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis des années. Les cheveux de Jack se dressaient toujours de manière si adorable.

« Et le règlement ? » dit-il, avec douceur, ne voulant pas briser l'enchantement de l'instant présent.

« Au diable le règlement, » répondit Sam.

« Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de le faire ? »

« Jack... »

« Mais si vraiment tu insistes... »

The end 


End file.
